Our lives after Stefan Salvatore
by tasneemh21
Summary: The longer version of what happens after Elena wakes up from her sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the second time I am writing a fanfiction on this site and the very first time I am writing on the epic delena of TVD. I was really dissatisfied with the closure of delena in the series finale of TVD. They didn't even hold a conversation and quickly jumped to the epilogue where they just held hands and kept on walking. My version of what transpires after Stefan's death and how I really wanted them to meet. If you guys want more chapters on this, let me know in the reviews.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the television series "The Vampire Diaries". All I own is the plot of this fanfiction.**

Elena's Point Of View

I still could not come to terms with the fact that Stefan died in his valiant sacrifice in saving Mystic Falls and his brother Damon from the clutches of Katherine. Stefan Salvatore had always been a vital part of my life; a person who brought me back to appreciate life when my parents's death consumed me with the fiery conflagaration of depression. I really felt an insurmountable amount of guilt when I gradually started falling for his brother Damon when he literally sacrificed everything to save him and offered himself to Klaus. There was such ardent love in Damon's oceanic blue orbs that I found myself swimming in them everytime I looked at them. I was helpless in the face of it even though I tried to restrain myself with my entire being. There was Caroline Forbes who had always felt something for Stefan since she met him at High School.

After I woke up from my sleep, I came to learn that Caroline got married to Stefan. When I met him, he told me to pass on his message to Caroline that he heard her. When I came face to face with Caroline, my eyes were brimming with tears. She quickly hugged me when she saw me. The girl had been through so much in such a short span of time. She lost her mother and the love of her life. She still managed to carry herself with strength that was admirable.

"It is so good to see you, Elena. I really missed my best friend", She said

I hugged her with an assurance that told her that I was fine. When I, Bonnie and Caroline got together to discuss all the things that happened, I was so sad that I missed out on one of my friend's pivotal moments which was her wedding to Stefan. I also told her that Stefan heard what Caroline said to him when he was walking into his death. For a moment, I felt like the old times only with such vast black clouds overshadowing my friends' lives.

My breath stopped when I saw him. Damon Salvatore had meant so much to me that words failed me literally at his sight. I did the only thing that made sense to me. I ran into his arms and he lifted me up with his strong pair of hands in such sheer euphoria that I felt dizzy. He gently put me down on the ground and looked at me as if he had wanted to memorize all the lines etched into my face. He had lost his brother but he made sure that he did not let any kind of grief get in the way of our reunion.

" Oh, Elena Gilbert Do you have any idea how I much I missed you? Each and every second apart from you felt like a century to me. I won't waste the second chance my brother gave to me. I want to spend every minute of this chance with you, " Damon's monumental confession brought tears to my eyes.

"Damon Salvatore, I can't wait to explore every stage of my adulthood with you. You have been so brave in letting your brother go to live a life with me. You could have taken his place, yet you chose to live with me. I am so grateful that I have someone loving me this much." I said all this and kissed him with a passion that had been repressed deep within me all this time.

He took my hand in his and we slowly walked towards the graveyard that held my parents' graves. As we tried to pay tribute to all the people who made sacrifices to make sure that I lived a better life, I rested my head on Damon's shoulder, silently telling him all the while that I would not leave him alone in this ocean of grief. I would be there for him to lessen the pain like a lifeparter I vowed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, guys. I need more feedback so that I can know if you guys are really enjoying the story. You guys can let me know if you want longer chapters in the reviews.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the story of the vampire diaries nor do I own the characters of the series.**

Chapter 2

Daman was going through a rough time trying to grow comfortable with the reality of being human. The grief of losing his young brother sometimes drove him to drink alcohol and it was one of the ways he used to lessen the pain that stabbed his heart deep within. Whenever he looked into Caroline's eyes, he felt that it should have been him instead of Stefan that night. She deserved to live a blissful life with the love of her life as much as Elena did. Life was truly unfair to Damon Salvatore. He had to go through 60 years of his vampire life without Elena and when he had her, he lost his dear brother who was ready to do anything for his happiness. When Elena saw how sad Damon would get around her, she suggested that she moved into his house so that she could keep his nightmares at bay. He would succumb to his nightmares of failing to save his brother time and time again. On some nights he would wake up with sweat glistening across his face, then Elena would would wrap her arms around him and whisper soothing words into his ears. He would slowly calm down and eventually fall back asleep. Elena's arms had become his sanctuary; his safe haven.

One day Elena suggested , " Damon, Why don't we make a memory book with all the pictures of the people whom we have lost? This way we can preserve the moments we spent with our deceased loved ones."

Damon said, " Okay. I'll start with the old pics I have of Stefan and me together when we were kids. We can also write our favorite memories under the pics. But, on one condition.

Elena looked at Damon with a hint of skepticism in her eyes and questioned, " What? Did I say anything wrong?"

Damon replied, " You can't get too emotional. You can't neglect your studies because you need to get stellar grades to get into a good med school. Elena Gilbert, You have so much potential and you can't throw all that away because of me. I have been a bit unstable these days due to my own issues. I will never forgive myself if my issues bring you down in any way. You have also worked yourself up to take care of me."

Elena got closer to Damon and reached out her hands to him, trying to hold both of his hands, "Remember what we promised to each other? I'll always be beside you to pick you up whenever you fall down as you were there for me when I became a vampire."

When Elena said these precious words to Damon, the act itself awakened a desire within her to kiss away all the insecurities and fears that had been building within Damon for quite sometime. So, she grabbed the shirt of his collar and brought his mouth upon hers. She felt him relax under her touch and kissed her with an eagerness that seemed familiar to her. She grabbed a fistful of his silky black hair and started running her hands through it during the process. He did the same that intensified the passion between them. The moon outside their house had never shone brighter than the night when these two lovers poured all their feelings into their kiss.

Damon's Perspective

I had been feeling down lately. I had to make things right for Elena. So, I went to Bonnie and Caroline to give me some idea as to how I could make things right. Their ideas were not appealing to me. So, I came up with this idea of lightening the backyard with candles and lanterns. Caroline and Bonnie helped me to prepare all the dishes that Elena liked. We all made sure that Elena did not get any kind of idea as to what we were upto. On that fateful night, I picked my best suit and also bought some pretty flowers. So, when she entered the house after an exhausting marathon of classes at her college.

I ordered her, "Close your eyes, Elena. Don't open them till I tell you to."

I quickly arranged all the things and put them in the places they should be. After I was done, I told her, "Okay, you can now open them."

When she finally opened her eyes, she could not believe the sheer transformation their house had gone through. It was intricately decorated with all kinds of flowers and ribbons. There were some expensive lanterns that brightened up the entire room. She let out a sigh of incredulity and took sometime to believe that it was really happening to her.

I went up to her and offered a hand to her and said, "Shall we begin our evening, Elena Gilbert?"


End file.
